emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7966 (19th October 2017)
Plot Rebecca believes there is something off about Kath. Chrissie also suspects Robert is up to something. Daz is on edge when a man enters the café. Robert worries when Rebecca mentions to Lawrence that not singing the deal with Kath is a possibility. He questions if Home Farm could really walk away from Kath's money. Megan explains to Frank that Jai doesn't want to face Eliza's future. Frank reminds Megan that Jai is only acting this way out of love for his daughter. Bob and Brenda head off to the cash and carry leaving Daz in charge of the café. Daz panics when the man gets up to leave but it turns out to be nothing. At the same time, a woman compares Daz to the picture posted on the café's social media page. Victoria looks after the baby and sends exhausted Moira upstairs for a bath. In the empty café, the woman turns the sign round to 'Closed' and introduces herself to Daz. Rose tells Daz that Tommy is demanding £2,000 and she's here to collect it. Daz protests he'll pay up but not now as he has nowhere near that much money. Rose heads towards the till. Daz tries to stop her but she twists his arm around his back. Megan visits Jai at the factory and they apologise to each other. Jai doesn't want to rush to a diagnosis and instead focus on what Eliza can do rather what she cannot. Bob and Brenda return to the café to find Rose with a handful of cash from the till. Daz pretends he was trying to stop a theft. Rose knees Bob between the legs before escaping with about £150. In Main Street, Robert gives a signal and Tim speeds towards Chrissie, Rebecca and Kath. Robert acts the hero and pushes Chrissie out the way of the speeding car. Grateful Chrissie hugs Robert to thank him for saving her. Kath tells the Whites that she's glad they didn't the sing the deal after all. As she's walking off Chrissie signs the contract and after a moment of hesitation, Kath does too, to Robert's relief. Robert reveals he saw who was driving the car - Tim. Dan is a bit suspicious about the café robbery, especially after learning Daz was left alone. Lawrence orders Chrissie and Rebecca to grab some belongings and get away. When Tim appears, Robert suggests to Lawrence that they pay him off. Lawrence punches Tim so Robert is forced to stand between them in an attempt to keep them apart. Lawrence threatens to kill Tim, which is overhear by Kerry and Dan but Robert tells them it's just a family squabble. When Tim walks off, Robert suggests they go to the police but Lawrence refuses fearing the repercussions after what Lachlan did to Tim a few months ago. Robert assures Lawrence he'll fix things. Jai uses Nicola no longer using her walking stick as an example of how he wants Eliza to be. Nicola states if she needed the stick again, she'd use it. She advises Jai to figure out what Eliza needs. Victoria asks about a name for the baby, but Moira still has no idea. Moira pops out to the shop, leaving Victoria to look after the baby. Robert visits Tim at a hotel where he hands him an envelope full of cash. Tim demands more money, threatening to reveal it was Robert's idea to drive at Chrissie with the car. Robert grabs a knife from the table and states there's been a change of plan. Rose watches as the Spencers head to the pub, leaving Amelia home alone. Robert appears at Home Farm covered in blood. He tells Lawrence that he fought with then killed Tim. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Rose - Tina Barnes *Kath - Claire Cage *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen , office and livign room *Café Main Street - Interior and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Heather Lodge Guest House - Room 3 Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,470,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes